Integrated circuits, and systems-on-a-chip (SoC) may include multiple independent processing units (a.k.a., “cores”) that read and execute instructions. These multi-core processing chips typically cooperate to implement multiprocessing. These processing cores may have specialized purposes related to the tasks they are likely to perform. For example, a specialized processor may have extra circuitry or other processing capabilities intended to give it have high performance while rendering graphics images—this type of device may be referred to, for example, as a graphics processing unit (GPU).